List of Music in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
"]] It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia uses a variety of music either to accompany a joke, or add humor to a scene. Several songs in the show are part of the running joke about ' love for 80's music. Theme thumb|301px|right|"Temptation Sensation" The show's theme song is "Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling. Soundtrack of the series contains the most used signature themes of It's Always Sunny. Season 1 * "Now Is The Time (Full Power Mix)" by Flip Top * "Forever Young" by Alphaville * "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley * "Now Is The Time (Full Power Mix)" by Flip Top * "Canon in D major" by Johann Pachelbel * "Sarabande" by Handel - Season 2 * "Just a Friend" by Biz Markie * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * Original Song: "Go For It" by Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton - * "You're the Best" by Joe Esposito * "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven * "Sa Lech Chenh A" by Pichit Paiboon * "Sweet Georgia Brown (Harlem Globetrotters Theme)" by The Carroll Brothers * Original Song: "Rock, Flag and Eagle" by Charlie Kelly - * "The Greatest Love of All" by Whitney Houston (Performed by , , and Bruce Mathis) - Season 3 * "Riders on the Storm" by The Doors * "Together Forever" by Rick Astley * "Now Is The Time (Full Power Mix)" by Flip Top * Original Song: "The Nightman" by Charlie Kelly - * Original Song: "The Dayman" by and - * Original Song: "Freestyle" by Lil' Kev - * "Lady" by Styx * "El Gavilan" by Martyn Laight * "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin Season 4 * "Ghostbusters (Instrumental)" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake * "Blaze of Glory" by Jon Bon Jovi * "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi * "En el Tiempo en la Colonia / Mata Siguaraya" by Carlos Puebla, Pedro Sosa and Santiago Martinez * "Allegro" ("March") from the 1st Movement ("Spring") of Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons" * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood * Original Songs from "The Nightman Cometh": ** "Tiny Boy, Little Boy, Baby Boy" ** "Just to be Clear" ** "The Troll Toll" ** "The Dayman" ** "Marry Me" Season 5 * "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum * "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal * "Real American" by Rick Derringer * Original Song: "Birds of War" by , Mac, and - * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin * "Habanera" by Bizet * "Molto vivace" from the 2nd Movement of Beethoven's "Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125" * Songs from "A Very Sunny Christmas": ** "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms ** "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" by Bing Crosby feat. The Andrews Sisters ** "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams ** "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley ** "O Holy Night" by Andy Williams ** "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby Season 6 * "Molto allegro" from Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor * "The Boys Are Back in Town" - originally performed by Thin Lizzy * "Dirty Wit U" by Black Laq * "Mo' Money Mo' Problems" by Notorious B.I.G. * "Ruff Ryders' Anthem" by DMX * "Forever You Won't" by Xzibit * "Back in the High Life Again" by Steve Winwood * "Scarface (Push It to the Limit)" by Paul Engemann * "Sadeness (Part I)" by Enigma * Original Song: "Lethal Weapon 5" music by Charlie Kelly - * "Glory Days" by Bruce Springsteen * "Informer" by Snow * "My Prerogative" by Bobby Brown * "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush Season 7 * "Hey, Good Lookin'!" by Hank Williams * "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's * "Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters * "Doin' Tha Joint" by B. Dastardly - * Original Song: "Magic's in the Air" by , Mac, and - * Original Song: "Moms are Stupid" by Sweet Dee - * Original Song: "Yankee Doodle Song" by , Mac, and - * "I Love the Nightlife" by Alicia Bridges * "Alone" by Heart * "We Built This City" by Starship * "Moment Musical (Op. 94, No. 3)" by Schubert * "Light Head" by Helix & Ad Man * "Unbelievable" by EMF * Original Song: "Go For It" by Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton - * "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen * "Freedom! '90" by George Michael Season 8 * "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner * "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy * "Ghostbusters (Instrumental)" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "At Last (My Love Has Come Along)" by Etta James * "Bad Company" by Bad Company * "Air on the G String" from Bach's "Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major" * "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block * Parliament's "We Want the Funk" by Dr. Jinx * "Let's Hear It For the Boy" by Deniece Williams * "All Night Long" by Lionel Richie Season 9 * "That's How You're Killing Me" by Cookie Evans * "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J * "Auld Lang Syne" by Anon * "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen * "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift * Original Song: "I Like Paddy's Pub" by Charlie Kelly * Original Song: "Go F*** Yourselves" by Charlie Kelly * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer ("Mac Day") * "World Serum" by Helix ("Mac Day") * "Amazing Grace" by Andy Vale ("Mac Day") Music from TV Spots * - "D-Code" by Dust Devil * - "Gunsmoke Ridge" by Werner Tautz * - "Nothing to Worry About" by Peter Bjorn and John * - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box * - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box ("New Cast" promos) * - "Defalut" by Django Django See Also * "Going Back to Philly" by Jeru the Damaja Category:Songs Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia